Talk:Hermes class
As with the Ptolemy class, moving the SFTM list here. I've left ships that are referenced in canon on the article, as well as the Hermes, as the class vessel, and the Aries/Phoenix as those two have already been referenced. *USS Aeolus (NCC-588) *USS Anubis (NCC-586) *USS Apus (NCC-618) *USS Aquila (NCC-623) *USS Batidor (NCC-593) *USS Bowie (NCC-597) *USS Bridger (NCC-591) *USS Camelopardus (NCC-606) *USS Canis Major (NCC-611) *USS Canis Minor (NCC-615) *USS Carson (NCC-592) *USS Cody (NCC-594) *USS Corvus (NCC-620) *USS Crockett (NCC-600) *USS Cygnus (NCC-617) *USS Diana (NCC-589) *USS Equulus (NCC-603) *USS Grus (NCC-624) *USS Leo (NCC-607) *USS Leo Minor (NCC-614) *USS Lepus (NCC-610) *USS Lupus (NCC-604) *USS Lynx (NCC-608) *USS Monocerus (NCC-601) *USS Pavo (NCC-622) *USS Pegasus (NCC-612) *USS Quintillus (NCC-590) *USS Sacajawea (NCC-598) *USS Spaker (NCC-596) *USS Taurus (NCC-605) *USS Tonte (NCC-599) *USS Tucana (NCC-619) *USS Ursa Major (NCC-609) *USS Ursa Minor (NCC-616) *USS Vulpecula (NCC-613) -- DarkHorizon 13:49, 20 Jan 2004 (PST) Copyrighted Images The schematic of the Hermes that has, at times, been part of this article is of a copyrighted image. Memory Alpha contributions are pursuant to the Memory Alpha:Creative Commons License (see Memory Alpha: Copyrights for details.) We cannot have material copied from the interior of books included in this manner if we hope to hang our collective hat on "fair use" exceptions to U.S. copyright. Please do not reinsert the schematic. Aholland 15:04, 7 May 2006 (UTC) : Doesn't the use of the page in the film, make it production material, and fair use that way? So the four pages used would be fair use, but not any of the other pages. —MJBurrage 19:56, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ::No, it wouldn't. We can use the image as shown in the movie, but not the source art work from a published book, even if the art work was what was shown. Rather like the difference between using a film clip of a painting in a movie versus simply using a separate photo of the painting itself. Many artists get quite upset about such things. Copyright and fair use just don't work that way in the U.S. Aholland 20:21, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Picture Problem I notied the picture is cut off a little. Also, the word "class" is cut off. This may cause some newer users to interpit it "ass Scout". I know there is nothing we can do about it, but I might as well bring it up.--CaptainCaca 02:44, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :It was intentionally edited that way so as to show the parts that were actually seen in the film, since there are some concerns that showing the image in its entirety would violate copyright. --From Andoria with Love 04:31, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, since only the parts of the picture seen on screen are an "unrestricted vaildity resource", the letters "CL" are not canon, and therefore are "restricted uncanon validity resources" -- therefore i suggest the article be moved to ass scout immediately -- without discussion. these are the site's rules, after all... -- Captain M.K.B. 05:59, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well, it would certainly explain alot of things about the original series if Captain Kirk had an ass scout working for him that whole time. Perhaps it does make more sense to have the whole page, thoughts? We use other background art, and I think it makes it "production material" if it was used on screen. - AJ Halliwell 21:17, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Tactical assualt Looks like the frigates from tactical assault. Only they had two close together nacelles.– Spock's Cousin 00:15, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Original research I removed the following The concept of a single-nacelle starship has been derided by some as contrary to Gene Roddenberry's design requirements for Starfleet ships. In fact, to the contrary, single-nacelle vessels appeared on several occasions, beginning with the appearance of the , which it itself an homage to the Saladin- and Hermes-classes, and the . For being too much akin to original research. If need be to discuss Roddenberry's apparent nacelle policies, they can be centralized on the nacelle page with cite-able sources. --Alan 17:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC)